Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson was one of the Original Vampires and the third son of Mikael and Esther. Finn was the brother of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Kol, Henrik, and Rebekah. He had one half-brother, Niklaus. Finn's first appearance was in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. Elijah removed the daggers from him, Kol, and Rebekah in this episode. Finn was killed in the episode The Murder of One, by Matt Donovan, with the White Oak Stake. This character was a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Finn was one of the seven children of Esther and Mikael, who were wealthy landowners from East Europe. He was born in the New World after his parents moved there when they lost their first child to plague. Along with his family, Finn lived in peace with the other members of their village, all of whom were werewolves. Each month they hid during the full moon so that they were not hurt by the transforming wolves. When his brother Henrik was killed in an incedent during the full moon after he and Klaus snuck out to see the wolves, their father Mikael had Esther turn them into the first group of vampires in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality, could also take it away, which was the ancient white oak tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the trees ashes that could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood. During one such feed, Klaus killed a human which triggered a Werewolf gene deep inside him, revealing that Esther had had an affair years ago. Enraged, Mikael killed his wife's lover and his family, triggering the war between their races that would last centuries. Esther placed a curse on Klaus to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid. However it was to prevent him from being immune to the neutralizing powers of the silver dagger (as werewolves are unharmed by silver). In revenge Klaus attacked their mother for betraying him and blamed it on their father. 1114 Finn reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander a vampire hunter. He was daggered by surprise during the party. However when Klaus (unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers) annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his siblings but Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgemental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Finn's virtuous ways and Klaus's evil ways). Season Three Finn appeared in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. After his brothers Elijah and Niklaus where fighting, Elijah revealed that had been in a coffin for almost 900 years. Later on the night Elijah had resurrected his brother Finn along with resurrecting Kol and Rebekah, by taking the white oak ash dagger from his chest in order to help them kill Klaus. Together with his siblings they took out their rage on Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. Finn was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, having been freed from her coffin too. In Dangerous Liaisons, having had his hair cut and his shoes polished, he is seen at the Original Family Mansion alongside Kol and Rebekah. Finn spent most of the time with his mother at the ball, helping her with the preparations for the spell that would bind all of them together. Finn met with Elena Gilbert and introduced himself to her and said that his mother is waiting for her and that she needs to come alone, Finn then joins his siblings at the stairs while Elijah speaks for his family. Finn is then with his mother until Elena comes and then he let Elena and his mother to have a little privacy. Finn was the only one who knew about Esther's plans for the spell to kill her children. After his mother and Elena talked, she put Elena's blood in some wine glasses then served it to all of her children, which they all drank. Right after Damon Salvatore and Kol fell from the balcony, the rest of the Originals went to watch as Damon snapped his neck. Esther argued with Elijah while Finn waited outside the door. Elijah later left, and Finn and Esther could continue what they had started. Finn then asked his mother if she had second thoughts, Esther told she wasn't having second thoughts, it was just Elijah who she meant was so moral. Finn convinced his mother she was doing the right thing and when it was time he would be ready to die. Esther then used Finn's blood to link him together with his siblings. When it was done, Esther said to Finn that they are now one. Then in All My Children, Finn and Esther met with Bonnie and Abby Bennett. Finn helped preparing for the spell with his mother Esther and the Bennett witches, Esther explain that the spell she was casting would make her children human again and that her brave son, Finn would sacrifice himself and with his death the Originals would be no more. Abby questioned why Finn wanted to sacrifice himself, and Finn replied "It's not a Sacrifice, it's a gift." Then later on Finn was neutralized through Kol who was daggered by Alaric Saltzman. Later on the evening, while he was ready to be sacrificed, Klaus, Elijah and Kol arrived to interrupt them, allowing Damon and Stefan to kill Abby, thus rending the spell undo-able. When the 3 brothers came to confront their brother Finn and Esther, Kol commented on Finn that he was her favorite son, Esther stated Finn knows virtues that Kol can't even imagine. Then when Damon turned Abby into a vampire, Esther couldn't do the spell, so Finn grabbed his mother and they both fled. In the episode Break On Through, it was revealed By Rebekah, that Finn and Sage were lovers, and that he turned her so they could be together forever. In The Murder of One, Klaus appears as Finn is walking down the street. Klaus ask Finn where their mother, Finn states she is trying to find a way to end their lifes and he will sacrifice himself all over again. Klaus tries to convince him into helping unlink them. But Finn says he has no wish to become unlinked only to see his brother dead. Klaus tells him he won't be able to see him dead since if he dies so do the rest, Finn was getting tired of the conversion and told to bother someone else, but Klaus tells why should he when he can bother his big brother. '' '' Then when Klaus realizes that he can't convince Finn, he threathens to dagger him and put him in the same box for witch he rotted for 900 years. Finn replies with. "What happens to one. Happens to all, you might not feel the affect of the dagger. But you will loose your precious Rebekah." ''Finn then tries run from Klaus but is stopped by Rebekah, Klaen then appears and uses force to take him down and brings him back to Mystic Falls where he reunites with Sage. They reminisce about old times, Finn says to Sage. ''"I assumed. After 900 years, You would have moved on." But Sage tells him that she took care of herself, but she never stopped loving him and then convinces Finn to go on living. Later on they go to Grill where they shared a drink and Finn drank his first tequila, while Stefan is spying on them. Then a vampire named Troy came by and greeted Sage, and walked past, Sage revealed that she turned him and told Finn not to be upset with her since she turned him. Finn told her. "Exactly Sage. I turned you. My Passions overtook my morals." ''Sage tells Finn that her passions overtakes her morals on a regular basis and tells him it is living life to the fullest. Matt then puts vervain into their drinks and Stefan lures them outside. Finn and Sage went after Stefan, and Stefan was about to Stake Finn, with the white oak stake, but Sage stopped him and told Finn to get the white oak stake. Then after Stefan fails, Elena and Matt suddenly appear at the Grill back door, Elena shoots him with a normal stake and Matt stakes Finn in the heart with another white oak stake, not knowing that Bonnie broke the binding spell before they succeeded, making Finn's death useless to kill Klaus. About an hour after Finn's death, Sage and Troy mysteriously died, with Stefan, Caroline and Elena realizing once an Original dies, as does every vampire descended from their bloodline. Relationships *Klaus and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Esther and Finn (Mother and Son) *Elijah and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings) *Kol and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Finn and Sage (Lover) Physical Appearance Finn was a handsome Original who appears to be somewhere between his twenties or thirties, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. When first awakened from being neutralized for 900 years, Finn still had the style of that time period, with long hair and adorned in the centuries old clothing, wearing a dark green tunic and pants in the fashion of the 1100s. Shortly after his return, he cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length than his siblings and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. Finn was seen wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. Finn almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family but becoming more friendly looking once he met Sage again. Personality Out of the Originals, Finn was shown to be the most moral, even more than his brother, Elijah. Calm and quiet, Finn was ashamed of what his blood lust had driven him to as a vampire. However, it is unclear how open about his feelings he had been about this with his family at first; Klaus had apparently daggered Finn for being too judgmental about their vampiric actions but later on, after being undaggered Rebekah didn't believe Elijah when he said that Finn hated being a vampire so he may not have been open about it outside of Elijah, Klaus, and Esther. The only time it was said that he had put his morality against his vampire ways aside, was when he turned his lover, Sage, but later said he regretted letting his love for her overtake his values. It was this self-loathing as a vampire, that made Finn want to go along with his mother's plan to wipe out her children and therefore, every vampire on the planet. He was willing to be the sacrifice in her spell that would turn all of her children human again before killing them, explaining that his mother was releasing him from an eternity of shame. Despite the failure of this plan, he told Klaus that he would be more than willing to try to sacrifice himself again when the time came. However, once he reunited with Sage, he put aside his hopes of his mother ending his suffering and decided to live life with Sage. This new mindset didn't last though, as he was killed soon after his change of heart. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single blow and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'Heightened Senses '- Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing '- Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability '- Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection '- They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality '- Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation'- Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of affect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the affect only lasts for a few hours. Appearances '''Season 3' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' Name *"Finn" from the old Norse meaning person of Finland. Trivia *It is said by Elijah, that he was neutralized for over 900 years, making him the longest neutralized Original. *In The Five, it was revealed that all the Originals were daggered by The Five in 1114. That's about 900 years ago and Finn was daggered ever since after Klaus refused to undagger him, sick of his judgemental attitude. *Of all the Originals, Finn can be considered the noblest. *In All My Children, Kol speaks about Finn as Esther's "favorite son" - to which Esther replies that "(his) brother knows virtues ''(Kol) ''cannot even imagine". *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Originals) named James would appear. **It is mentioned that he was friendly and as well as he was Rose's friend. But in the end the character was removed and instead appears Finn, one of the Originals and the least evil of all in the season three. *Finn is the second Original destroyed by a White Oak Stake. The first was his father, Mikael. *It is revealed in The Murder of One, ''that Finn is Klaus's older brother which means that he is probably the third born child after Elijah. *Finn was the first of Esther and Mikael's children to die as a vampire, as Henrik and the first born died as humans. *Initially, Finn wanted to die to avoid being a vampire, but after finding Sage, Finn gives up to die, and agrees to continue to exist. Unfortunately, he and his entire bloodline were destroyed in the same episode. **Something very similar happens in the first season, when Damon wants to die, but Stefan convinces him to continue to exist. The same thing happens with Stefan and Elena in season one. **Finn actually only wanted to die because then Klaus would die since they were all linked. Finn hated his little brother more than any other, but choose to give it up as soon as he reunited with Sage. *Finn and Kol are the only Originals that were never shown in the flashbacks when they were created. They might never be shown in a flashback. *Finn is the only Original not neutralized by Klaus. *Finn was neutralized twice: *#By The Brotherhood of the Five in 1114, in ''The Five. *#By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol), in All My Children. *Finn had never had any direct interaction with Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood or Jeremy Gilbert. However, his lover, Sage, had had extensive interaction with Damon. *Klaus has repeatedly stated how he found Finn more interesting lying in a box than he was as a man, rudely referring to his brother as "a lovesick fool" and a "dullet". *Like his father, Finn was dead before the fire from the white oak stake burnt away his flesh. This was different for his younger brother, Kol, who was killed by the flames the stake produced, managing to run a few feet aflame before dying. *Due to Finn's own self-disgust of vampires, he may have been on good terms with his father, Mikael, who had similar views. *It was his love for Sage that changed Finn from being suicidal to actually wanting to enjoy life. *Out of the Originals, Finn has had the least amount of on-screen appearances. *Unlike his siblings, Finn's neutralized body was never shown in its coffin on-screen. Quotes Finn (to Klaus) "You're staying behind." - Bringing Out The Dead ---- Finn (to Esther): "When it is time, I will be ready to die." Finn (to Esther): "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Finn (to Esther): "You're doing the right thing, Mother." ''- Dangerous Liaisons'' ---- Finn (to Abby): "My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." - All My Children ---- Finn (to Klaus): "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." Finn (to Klaus): "Oh, bother someone else with your hollow charm, Niklaus." Finn (to Sage): "I’m truly awed by the evolution of mankind." Finn (to Sage): "Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals." Finn (to Sage): "To living life." ''- The Murder of One '' Gallery Finn.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg FinnMD.jpg Finn crazy.jpg Finn kol.png TheOriginals.jpg VD3X14DL1.jpg Theoriginals2.jpg Vd 14 08.jpg Finn kol 07.jpg Finn drinking.jpg Esther finn 06.jpg tumblr_lz93daUqLi1rn4805o2_250.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h55m54s126.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m29s81.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m19s207.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m59s120.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m03s168.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m25s129.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m57s186.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m07s23.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m27s227.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m35s40.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m41s125.png|"My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h16m06s75.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h16m17s157.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h17m34s174.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h18m53s180.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h19m13s149.png elenaANDfinn3x4.png|elena and finn elenafinnesther3x14.png|Esther, Finn and Elena Tmmo 29.jpg|Finn in The Murder of One Finn1.png Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Finn 12384.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-30-09h11m59s47.png vlcsnap-2012-03-30-09h12m05s106.png vlcsnap-2012-03-30-13h05m34s161.png Finndead3x18.png Sagefinn.png Finnysage.png Finnsage.png fiindie.png|Finn dies finnburn.png|Finn burns, along with the white oak stake Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o4 500.gif TVD-3x18_15.jpg|^^ tumblr_m3kh19nk4A1r42k3ao2_500.jpg tumblr_m13fvgcyG61r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m15sep1Zxl1r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m138jhbnCj1r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m43tjaEU9H1ru2xggo1_500.gif Vampire bloodline (1).jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Vampires Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural